Driver Picks the Music
by mountainrangeonfire
Summary: "It's honest. People can relate to this. No real relationship is a fairy tale. What he's saying is that she drives him totally fucking insane -" "Language Derek!" "BUT, for some crazy reason, he loves her anyways." Dasey oneshot.


**this either came out really weird or really cool. I'm not sure which. I hope you guys like it though! I've got all this writing momentum, but it'll probably wear off soon :/**

**I don't own LWD, "Sk8er Boi" "Love Story" or "The Bitch Song" **

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

He wanted her

She'd never tell

But secretly she wanted him as well

All of their family

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with the fact that _he was her fucking step brother_

(No, wait, that's not right. Sorry Avril.)

We were both young

When I first saw you

Close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On the balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the (wedding) party the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd and say hello

Little did I know

You were Derek and you were throwing insults

My Momma said "meet your new step brother-"

(Wait, that's not right either.)

The fact is there may not _be_ a song to describe them. No one has been in this situation before.

(Or it's just not the kind of situation people write songs about)

Here's their story.

He was Derek and she was Casey. They met in a cafe named Smellie Nellie's their freshman year in high school. (Well technically they met at school earlier that day, but that doesn't really count). He was hot and popular and lazy. She was gorgeous and smart and uptight. And by the end of that day, their parents were engaged.

They hated each other. They were complete opposites. They fought all the time. But somewhere along the line, something changed. Their passionate emotions transformed. They began to love each other instead.

"Which do you prefer, Avril or Taylor?"

Casey sat behind the wheel of The Prince as they headed to Kingston. It was late August and they were on their way back to school to start the fall semester of their sophomore year.

Derek narrowed his eyes from his position in the passenger's seat. Normally he wouldn't have surrendered the keys to Casey, but he had had too little sleep (and too much to drink) the previous night to have any desire to drive that morning. "I'm not listening to either. They're both complete crap."

"Uh-uh-uh" Casey challenged. "How did you so eloquently phrase your rule the last time? 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole'? I don't have to be nice and offer you a choice."

"That rule only applies when _I'm_ driving!" he protested.

"Der-ek! That's a double standard! Besides, what's wrong with these? Aside from their lack of tuneless screaming, that is."

"First of all, rock and scream-o are not the same thing. I don't listen to scream-o. Second of all, this girly shit not only lacks originality or interesting musical structure, but the lyrics are awful. This kind of thing never happens in real life, so what's the point of listening to it?"

"The point isthat this stuff _does_ happen in real life. Sure, it's rare, but that's what makes it special and worth singing about."

"Maybe if you're a priss, which, admittedly, you are, but the rest of us normal human beings like to listen to music we can actually relate to."

"You can relate to this stuff!"

"Whatever your delusions say princess. Oh, and if I _had_ to choose, Avril for sure."

"See, now this is what music should be."

Two hours later, Derek was in the driver's seat - and in charge of the radio. Casey, beside him, was no more enthralled by his music choice than he had been by hers.

"What, vulgar and disrespectful? This is trash, Derek. Music is supposed to be a way to reveal your deepest emotions, not rant mindlessly in an attempt to garner a few laughs. No girl wants to hear her boyfriend call her a bitch."

"It's honest. People can relate to this. No real relationship is a fairy tale. What he's saying is that she drives him totally fucking insane -"

"Language Derek!"

"BUT, for some crazy reason, he loves her anyways."

"That's ridiculous. That's not love. You can't possibly love someone you obviously hate."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Space Case."

Here's their story.

He was Derek and she was Casey. They met when he was pretending to be his friend Ralph, in an attempt to avoid showing her his school. She was a total bitch, and he was a total jerk. And they interacted purely because they couldn't get rid of each other.

They fought, and it wasn't because they were hiding their secret feelings or anything. They legitimately couldn't stand each other. It pissed off everyone they knew, too. They would never stop hating each other, at least a little. But sometimes, they loved each other too.

The fact is, people _do_ write songs about their situation. They may not be love songs straight out of a Disney movie, but they're honest and real.

(Sure, maybe those songs don't touch on the step-sibling part, but that's not what their relationship is about, at the core of it.)

You're a bitch

But I love you anyway

You can't can sing

And I can't get to sleep

Baby, you're a bitch

Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey

You make me sick

But, don't ever go away

(So those lyrics aren't right either, but that's pretty damn close. It's not his fault his girl is talented.)


End file.
